The present disclosure relates generally to impression inventory sales and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a negotiation platform for the purchase and sale of online advertising impressions.
Real-time bidding (RTB) has made it easy for buyers to purchase impressions at scale across a large number of publishers, who benefit from monetizing unsold advertising inventory across a large number of buyers. Buyers have leveraged RTB to buy advertising inventory based on user data instead of context, enabling them to get the most out of their budgets by focusing on users that are in target. This, combined with the reduction in face-to-face sales activity, has negatively impacted some large publishers and large strategic sellers by reducing the perceived value of contextual and “premium” inventory. Impression inventory buyers and sellers are currently unable to easily connect and engage in direct inventory trading.